War on Remnant
by Psihopatul
Summary: What happens to the world of Remnant when a Earth based military force arrives to Remnant and takes up permanent residence there. New and old enemies face off and friendships and alliances are formed. [OC and AU Warning]
1. Chapter 1

**War on Remnant**

It had already been 3 years since the fall of Vale. The city is still infested with Grimm and the huntsmen and huntresses that had been clearing out the city were forced to pull out a year ago as the task at hand had proven to be impossible. Ruby, Nora, Ren and Jaune were currently at the outskirts of Vale when they saw Atlas troops pulling out of the city.

"That's the last of them." Ren noted sadly.

"Yeah, it has already been a year since the other Hunters left the city." Jaune mentioned.  
"Are you sure you want to go? You do know we'll back you up." Ruby put her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Yes I am sure. I'm really sorry to put you guys through this."  
"Hey don't mention it. The last few weeks have been boring. Now we get to smash some Grim heads together!" Nora encouraged Jaune.  
They set out towards the city of Vale, towards the Beacon tower to pay their respects to their fallen friend, Pyrrha.

 _ **~3 years ago~**_

Pyrrha looked at Cinder knowing that this was it for her. However, she would not give the satisfaction of showing fear to Cinder so she only stared at the evil woman before her, being furious until she could feel a arrow pierce her chest.  
She felt that her breathing slowed down significantly but something felt strange as Cinder touched her head and that was when everything went black in her eyes. All Pyrrha heard was Ruby shouting her name. As she started to regain her vision all of a sudden, all she could observe around her was a dust cloud.

It felt like an eternity for her until she saw nothing but darkness and a strange beeping sound coming from her right. This had been too much for Pyrrha, leading to her losing her consciousness.

 _ **~Somewhere in downtown Vale~**_

 **"** Uncle!" Yelled a young girl with a black hood over her head.

She ran behind a pole and took in the view before her. Grimm ran throughout the city, tearing down buildings and feasting upon the citizen's while Hunters and Huntress' began to deal with the black soulless beings.

In a last attempt to call for her relative, the young girl yelled " _Uncle, where are you?!_ " before running into an empty alleyway in hopes of escaping the white claws of the beasts. Her eyes darted around the area quickly, her instincts kicking in. She laid eyes on a dumpster and shot towards the back of it, she had hoped to clear her head and to think of where her uncle might be hiding, but as the screams of terror and the sickening sounds of flesh being ripped apart increased, the girl covered her ears in fear. Her eyes watered as agonizing noises continued.

Memories of _that_ _ **time**_ overcame her like a flood, suffocating her. The young girl almost screamed as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Her arm flew up and shoved the thing away, she then shot up and got in a fighting stance.

"What the hell!" A boy few years older than the girl yelled as he backed off.

The girls voice caught in throat, she was never the social type so any kind of human interaction was terrifying.

"W-why did you do that?" She managed to ask the boy.

" Wanting to see if you were alright. But _this_ is what I get for doing so." He retorted

"You could have said something before touching me!"

"Judging from the way you reacted from me putting my hand on you, I'm sure you would have done more than pushing my hand away." He pointed out.

They both glared at each other, neither of them backing down. Finally the boy sighed, "Look, the longer we stay like this, more grimm will come here."

'He has a point.' The girl thought before releasing her stance.

"Fine." She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. Huffing, the boy extended his hand towards the girl.

"The names Thrush," he began," And you are?"

The girl thought for a moment before she took his hand and said, "Desire. My name is Desire."

 _ **~Few days later, somewhere on Earth~**_

A girl with red hair laid on a bed unconscious. She had been sleeping for the past 5 days until she finally managed to wake up and open her eyes.

"Sir! She is awake!" _The girl with red hair saw someone run away from the bed side that she found herself laying on._  
"Whe-where.."  
"Take it easy there" The red head girl saw a white talking wolf speaking to her. For some strange reason this freaked her out.  
"Wh-what? Who? How? Where?"  
"Take it easy, I am not here to harm you. My friends and I found you just outside this base. What can you remember? Do you remember where you came from?"  
"I... My head hurts... I..."  
"Take it easy, my name is Darkar. It seems to me that you are suffering from amnesia. Take your time. If you need me or anyone else, just call the nurse."

 _ **~A week later~**_

"So how are we feeling today?" The nurse came into the room to check on the red haired girls' condition.

"I'm still feeling a bit dizzy and I cannot remember anything other than what I already told you."  
"Well do not push yourself too much. If you are feeling up to it later, Darkar would like to meet you with his friend, Eureka."  
"Sure, I'll see him."

 _ **~Present day, Earth~**_

Darkar and the rest of the Sentinel Task Force called the red haired girl by the name ' _Alexandra Aurora_ '. Her first name, ' _Alexandra_ ' meaning ' _Protector of men_ ' and last name ' _Aurora_ ', meaning ' _Dawn_ '. On her way to breakfast, she saw five unknown people with their faces masked following Darkar out of the mess hall of the base. As she sat down next to Eureka and a few others, she noticed that Eureka was both annoyed and shaken while the rest in the mess hall were deeply shaken, like they'd seen death himself.

"Who were those people?" Alexandra asked Eureka.  
"The Four... Fucking bastards, nothing good comes out of those guys." Hostility clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?"  
"They are part of The Legacy, our allies. The 1st section and the guy walking in front of The Four is known as the Grim Reaper."

"Why is everybody on alert?"

"They use what ever means necessary to get their objective done... And I mean **any** means, even using some horrible weapons like viral, biological or something even worse."  
As Eureka kept explaining why she and the others feared and hated The Four. Grim Reaper and his personal squad followed Darkar to the Admirals office.  
"You told me you got new toys for us. What do you have this time?"

"EMP grenades."

 **In an old abandoned building** **somewhere on Remnant~**

Thrush plopped down on a mattress, groaning from the pain in his muscles. The duo of Desire and Thrush expanded with an addition of two more people that they ran into, Gemini and Leon, just a couple of months after Desire and Thrush met three years ago.

"I'm running low on dust." Gemini said as she rummaged through her small pack. Leon looked up from tinkering with his weapon, a sniper rifle. He brought up his satchel and said,

"Same with me."

"I told you guys not to keep using dust." Desire scolded the two.

"That was a huge horde of grimm, we had no choice!" Gemini defended.

"I'm surprised after these three years that there's still dust!" Thrush exclaimed.

"Same." Leon agreed as he went back to his weapon.

"Well you guys are going to have to make do with what you have. We can't go back yet." Desire said while gently plucking her bow string. Gemini sighed as she unstrapped her belt from her waist.

The group settled down as the sun began to set and stars slowly trickled into the sky.

"Another day in Hell." Desire muttered to herself as she settled into her 'bed' while the others were getting ready to rest.

Desire took a moment to look at her teammates; Gemini with her long golden blonde hair and pink streaks; Thrush and his short messy brown and red hair; Leon's semi long, light gray hair. She tried to imprint the images into her brain. She didn't know if she would die the next day or the day after so she tried to savor these small moments with her friends.

'When will this horror end?'

 **~Several days later, Remnant, The island of Menagerie~**

"Are we done?" A man with a patch showing that he wasn't clearly from Remnant.

"Yes sir! We are doing final checks. Afterwards we can start opening the gate. Are you sure these coordinates are correct?"  
"Do you dare question the capability of my men?" A tall suited pale man with very dark unseen aura around him appeared out of nowhere. Looking at the chief scientist at the scene.  
"Of course not Mr. Jersey. I... I just wanted to make sure that we have done everything right what was reques..."

" _Commanded!_ " The tall pale man now identified as Jersey corrected.

"Uh... Yes... Commanded..."

"Chief! We are ready to open the gate and send the troops through."  
"I see...Open the gate and send the troops through. If you see anyone on the other side, kill them all. Do not let them stop you from your mission."

 _ **~A few minutes before, somewhere on Earth in a secret world city ~**_

"Everything here is quiet so far. How are things on the battlefield?"

 _"Everything is fine here. Be on alert though. We found information that the Legion is planning to attack one of our cities through some type of gate."_

"A gate? What kind of a gate?"

 _"Yes. Unfortunately, they managed to destroy the gate but we were able to rescue a few scientists who told us that they are residents of the world beyond the gate and that they were forced to work on the creation of it."_

"Bring them in." Just then air sirens went off in the base

"Hold on...I gotta go. There is something happening here. General Grim Reaper of The Legacy, over and out!"

 _"Good hunting! General of the 3rd Section, over and out!"_

Grim Reaper took his weapons and rushed outside to already see strange robots and men with strange battle armors killing civilians.  
"Get the civilians to safety and return fire!" General Alexei 'Grim Reaper' Sterlikov commanded just as some BTR-90s arrived to assist. Alexei didn't even need to command them to not aim at the gate, as he wanted to go through it.  
"General! Do we call **them** back?" One of Alexei's many subordinates came to him shaking from fear.  
"No, not yet. Instead call the new trainee squad that is fresh out of boot camp. No better way to break them in for their first battle."

"Yest! _[_ _ **'Sir, Yes Sir!'**_ _]_ "

The soldier ran off without even saluting his General but Alexei didn't mind. After all even if he was commanding a whole army of trained special soldiers he never cared for full military discipline. He used a paramilitary style on his men. Whenever a situation called for it, his men learned to read Alexei's mind while additionally being loyal to him.  
At the gate, more and more troops continued to arrive. The army tried to over run defensive positions around this strange gate system that had appeared out of nowhere. Though soon the attention to those who were coming from the gate redirected to the skies above them, as strange flying machines appeared.  
Alexei just watched and noticed a familiar insignia on the side of the helicopter as it opened one of its side doors.  
 _"You need any help pal?"_ Alexei heard over the radio.  
"Yeah. I heard you were bringing in new toys. If you would be so kind and drop a few on those robots, that would be excellent. Oh and try not to drop them on the gate." Alexei waved to the person on the Black Hawk helicopter. Belonging to The Sentinel Task Forces or STF for short.  
"It's not ours so shoot it down!" One of the hostile officers shouted realizing that there had been words exchanged between the person in the helicopter and the man standing on top of a strange looking land vehicle.  
"Oy! No you won't!" _Alexei shouted making the enemy commander turn his head towards him as he threw a ball like object to the commander_.  
"Huh?!" The commander looked at the ball confused, then at Alexei who pointed to the ball and then to the thing on his left hand, a pin.

"Oh sh-" The enemy commander tried to throw the highly delayed grenade away but it was already too late.

"Hahahahaha, did you guys see that?" Alexei dropped on his back laughing like a maniac on top of the BTR tank he was standing on. Soon afterwards, the trainee squad arrived on the scene.  
"Sir! Streltsy 4 reporting for duty!" The current squad commander of four soldiers saluted Alexei who was now just laying on his back, firing a few quick bursts at the enemies arriving through the gate.  
"At ease, at ease. I assume you know what to do when facing an enemy."  
"Yest!" The whole team replied and started moving closer to the front of the defensive lines.

"Damn, they're enthusiastic all right. But they have a lot to learn. Seems like I gotta teach them something I really don't like to do myself" Alexei sighed.  
"Yo, we're here. What do you want us to do?" A female soldier appeared next to Alexei, offering him a smoke.

"Hmm, you and Reaper 4 can go to that place Section 3's General told us about over the radio. Reaper 3 and 5, you guys go on ahead through the gate... Hmm, it's about time..."

Alexei and the members of his Reapers Squad watched as their uninvited guests started falling back through the gate. Going back where they came from and without a word as Alexei lighted the cigarette handed over to him.

"Get ready to move your asses through the gate! Get 10 Tagil 2 tanks ready, 15 BTRs, BMD-4s, ATOMs and Armata 15s. **NOW!** The rest of you guys will follow after we are through." Alexei stepped off of his tank. Letting his men prepare for the assault through the gate.

"Oh and order the trainee squad to come to Hangar-19"

 _ **~On the other side of the gate on Remnant~**_

"Get the wounded treated and command the Atlesian Knights to return."  
"Sir, the Atlesian Knights are not responding."

"Damn it! Who are we dealing with here?!"  
"Sir! A call from General Ironwood."  
"Put him through." A man dressed in a Atlesian Lieutenant uniform went to a communication panel and saw the General waiting on the screen.

"General Ironwood. Section-23 reporting. We're still not able to get the new Paladins to work. The software is faulty."

 _"I see...How about the gate?"_  
"Uh... Yes, the gate...Well, we did send some Atlesian Knights through...But they didn't return."

 _"...Keep me updated. I will send over the person who designed the program to look through the problem with the Paladins."_

"Yes sir! Over and out!" The man waited until the connection was cut of before kicking a trash bin to the corner of the room.  
No one saw the two outsiders hiding in the shadows who slid a radio through the gate to the other side.

"Sir, Reaper-3 here. We have secured a group of scientists here. Some of them seem to be working willingly with the soldiers here. They are lightly armed and have a few robots in their possession, all presumably offline... Are these battle suits? Damn, they are huge."

" _Grim Reaper is currently stacking up. We'll put forward the information, he will be there in 15 minutes. Stand by, over."_

"Acknowledged, standing by. Over!"

As the two members of Alexei's personal squad waited, they sat in the shadows and listened to their new enemy.

"Sir, what are we going to do? Shouldn't we close the gates?" One of the people near the control terminals for the gate spoke up.

"Hell no. The people on the other side may have a good defensive position but we'll get our Paladins online in the next 30 minutes! We can then cut through them like the Grim who cut through Vale 3 years ago. _"_  
"Lieutenant! I just received a word that our friends from The Legion lost connection to the gate so they destroyed it." _The Chief scientist comes to the commander's area._  
"Damn, well they got lucky. That place wasn't heavily defended compared to us. Make sure we get Paladins on the move."  
"But Lieutenant...They freed some of the captured scientists from this side of the gate that were working in their world."  
"Damn it...Make sure the same people over here do not find out about it. Now get back to work!"  
"Yes, right away!"

 **~15 minutes later on Earth~**

"We are ready to move out! Davay! Davay suki! Move your asses so that we can kick some ass!" _Alexei roared his command when he heard someone shout._  
"Hold on you lunatic! I brought a present for you." _Darkar ran towards Alexei and the trainee Squad who waited for him._

"EMP Grenades? Where did you get these?" _One of Alexei's new squad mates asked._  
"Oh...Something that was found in a raid to an illegal black market. Shall we move on?" _Darkar said._

"NASTOOLPLENIE! _[_ _ **Advance**_ _]_ " Alexei shouted his command and started to advance towards the gate. His first wave shouted their response.

"URAAA!"

 _ **~Same time on the other side of the gate~**_

"Sir! 'Something' is coming through the gate!"

"What do you mean, 'something'?"

"This is payback for what you did, you scum!" Two of Alexei's personal squad members stood up from the shadows and shot the commanding officer on the scene as Alexei walked through the gate.  
"Ataka! _[_ _ **Attack!**_ _]_ "

Alexei gave out his order as his men spread out shooting at any threat and subduing any resistance they came across in this new world. Quickly taking over the industrial hall they arrived in. It was large enough for Alexei to call in his tanks through.

As the tanks started rolling through, Alexei noticed some movement from the corner of his eye.  
"Yo mutt! You got one of those toys? We have targets to practice with." _Alexei pointed at the huge battle suits that were being boarded by their pilots._  
"Don't call me a 'mutt'! And yes, I do have one." Darkar took a grenade and threw it to the feet of the paladins. But as the pilots were looking in fear waiting for an explosion, they were soon relieved to notice that they didn't explode.  
"Haha, better luck next time!...Hey wait, why the hell isn't this thing moving? What the hell is going on here?"

"Step out of the machine!" Alexei's troops surrounded the pilots and kept shouting in a very aggressive tone. Making the pilots raise their hands and jump down from the Paladins.  
"Well, that was easier than I thought. Alright, start to gather all the non-combatants here and the POWs to the areas over there." Alexei commanded, before turning to face Darkar. Talking about the next step in his plans with his long time brother in arms.

 _ **~During the same time~**_

Between Menagerie and Mistral, on a small island Blake was with Jubi. Her assistant who she had met and saved two years ago. The two were on their way to the Dragon shaped Island that presumably was the location of the White Fang's main base. On their way, Blake could hear loud noises in the sky. The two look up to see unidentifiable aircrafts flying around. At that moment, Blake receives a call from Yang.

"Hello, Yang?" _Blake answers._

 _"Blake! You finally answered!"_ Yang yells.

"What's happening Yang? I can see aircrafts from here!"

 _"Where are you right now Blake?"_

"Here are my locations, I'll send them to your scroll"

 _"Hey! I'm close by! Wait RIGHT THERE! I'll meet up with you guys!" –beep-_ Yang yells as she ends the call.

"Well then…..Jubi?"

"Yes Blake?" Jubi answers.

"We're going to meet with one of my friends. Her name is Yang Xiao Long. You should know her name, correct?"

"Ah, yes. I remember the video you've shown me. It is the girl who uses Hand to Hand combat and wears a gauntlet as her weapon?"

"Correct. She'll be coming here soon. I actually need to check on something real quick. Could I ask you to wait here and tell her I'll be back soon?"

"Sure Blake. Will you take long?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" As Blake turns to leave, she pats Jubi's backpack and says her goodbyes.

A few minutes later, Jubi hears gunshots coming closer and closer. She gets in her defensive stance until she spots golden hair far away. Jubi realizes that it is Yang flying in with her gauntlets. She releases her stance and simply waits for Yang to arrive.

"Nailed it!" Yang lands a few meters away from Jubi.

"Hello Miss Xiao Long" Jubi stiffens up and stands straight.

"Calm down kid. Just call me Yang. No need for the formalities. I'm allergic to formal things"

"I see….then please allow me to call you 'Yang'"

"You're Blake's assistant alright. Speaking of Blake, where is she?"

"She said that she would be back soon…" Jubi turns around to see if she could sight Blake anywhere.

"Uh….Kiddo, you got something on your backpack." Yang picks the note stuck to Jubi.

"Wait, what?" Jubi shocked to see the note in Yang's hand.

"Let's see:

Dear Yang,

By the time you're reading this, I'm probably long gone.

I'm entrusting Jubi to you for now. I came across reliable information concerning the White Fang's main base. If you want to know more ask Jubi for the details since she has been collecting them with me on our journey. I'm sorry that I may sound selfish right now but I really want to knock some sense into the White Fang. They are not what they used to be and I think it's due to something happening at the main base. I'm not sure how long I'll be away for but I'll contact you if I'm in trouble. I don't want to get another lecture from you about relying on my comrades more, one lecture was enough. So please let me fulfill this selfish mission of mine. I'll come back as soon as I deal with this.

Blake

P.S. Don't you dare, I repeat, don't you dare teach Jubi any of your weird puns. I don't want two punsters around."

"What does it say Yang?"

"...Uh, let's sit down and talk about what's gonna happen from now on."Yang says with a forced laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Comments**

 **Jun:** A very interesting combination of two different types of animes, being based on the Japanese anime GATE and the American animation RWBY as well as the combination of the games, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Metro 2033, Metro Last Light, Escape from Tarkov and others that will be referenced to later in the story. This combination of different areas of culture allowed for the creation of this work and allowed for us authors who are interested in different areas to work together and create this story. There is more to come and I hope to continue with this story to its end, as a fan of anime and RWBY, I wish to see the end of this work and hope that the ones reading this will enjoy it as much as us, the authors enjoyed creating it!  
Character: Jubi (Pronounced Juu-bi)

 **Wolf:** Characters Darkar, Sasha, Eureka, Admirals of STF

 **Wonderland Tea Party** **:** Characters: Desire, Gemini, Thrush, Leon. Will later form team DGTL (Digital) has a profile here on FFN. **  
**  
 **Psihopatul:** Finally after over one year of gathering ideas doing research and lot of other things for the story we were able to get the first chapter ready. I am not sure how to mark this story as so for now I will mark it only as a RWBY fan fiction story **but** if you do have ideas how to mark this story, then please let us know.

As Jun said we have taken inspiration from several different series. I would also like to add that the inspiration from S.T.A.L.K.E.R. is from all of the games, Shadow of Chernobyl (SoC), Clear Sky (CS) and Call of Pripyat (CoP).  
I personally started this story planning over a year ago around the time when 3rd Volume of RWBY started, but now the story is the work of all of us, in the next chapter we'll introduce one more of our authors who joined us later on.

I would also like to thank all of the people helping me I might not remember all of you but there has been several people helping out.  
RWBY Nation's admins from Facebook,  
Claudio Oyarzo he has awesome youtube channel so please check him out,

Several of my friends from Project S.T.A.L.K.E.R. and White Wolf a dear friend of mine.  
I will be mentioning people as I remember them and who ever in the future help us out with the story.  
Thank you everyone who have helped us and continue to help us with the story.  
 _ **  
!Constructive critique is always welcome!**_  
Characters: Alexei, The Four Squad and Unit, Eureka.


	2. Chapter 2

War on Remnant chapter 2:

 _"General! We have taken the base under our control"_ A holographic image of a soldier with a bloodied uniform appeared before Alexei.  
"Very good, treat the wounded and prepare for counter attack. Who ever they are they are not alone."

" _Yest! We'll get right on it. Oh and we found this from few of the soldiers."_ The soldier showed a patch belonging to the Legacy's nemesis, The Legion.  
"Search for survivors and make them speak. Over and out" Alexei turned off the communication while grinding his teeth in anger.  
 _'I should've guessed it they are behind this.'_ Alexei thought to himself.

To the east of Alexei's position there were two huge boxes connected to the mountainside that resembled some kind of gates and that is exactly what they were, gates to another world and now they were completed with the help from the freed scientists. The new head of these scientists shouted through intercoms to stay clear of the openings of the gates as they were about to go online. As soon the gates were online troops started marching in through the gate on the ground while the other gate was by the sea. The gate opening towards the sea started bringing through huge naval vessels like civilian cargo ships and military ships ranging from small gunboats to five huge aircraft carriers.  
The head scientists just looked on in amazement.  
"What are those?" He asked from The Legacy female scientist next to him  
"Those there are Russian made main battle tanks T-90 MS Tagil II's and Armata T-14's, some anti-air units, as for the ships there are gunboats, cruise missile ships, destroyers, aircraft carriers and as you can see we have lot more."  
"It is impressive what you have, I have to say your technology does seem like old technology we used to use here on Remnant but I have also witnessed your weapons power."  
"Sir, if you would like I can show you them closer at a later date, but we better get back to work." The Legacy scientist told her counterpart from Remnant.  
"You are quite right. Let's get back to work then... As you can see with these controls we can set coordinates to different locations with the large gates but it requires similar large gate system operating in those coordinates. We have failed to replicate the small gates results with the larger one."  
"So you are saying the small one is just a prototype for the larger ones?"  
"Exactly."  
"So do you know if we are from same universe or time as we are from Earth?"  
"No we do not unfortunately. It is still a mystery for even to us. I did hear through name 'Jersey Devil' being mentioned more than once with the Atlesian head scientist and I believe he knows the answer."  
"Well there is a new arrival to Remnant who would know this as well but we need to transport that thing here first."  
"What would that be?"  
"AI called Organizational Relay Activation Commands or ORAC for short..." The Legacy scientist noticed Alexei walking to the room and gulped.  
"It is alright, you can tell them, after all we promised to rescue their families from these Atlesian forces who were holding them as hostages"  
"Grhm, yeah, so ORAC is a massive computer system keeping track most of our civilian and military operations and can speak to multiple sources at the same time about different things like mining and military operations and building facilities."  
"That is very impressive. Is ORAC the basis for your holographic technology?"  
"Yes it is, he can show us a lot of different holo maps and other things as well." Alexei said while sitting down to a computer console to check some reports coming in to the temporary command center.  
"Very impressive, our holo technology is not anywhere near this level yet. Can I ask you something General Grim Reaper?"  
"Of course."  
"Could you share this holographic technology with us?"  
"Hmm, maybe later. As for now we will hold on to it."  
"Oh alright." There was disappointment on the current head scientists face.  
"Do not get me wrong, I do trust you and your people but as for now we are still having more important things at our hands, after this base is fully constructed we _will_ share the technology with you. Just make sure it won't fall into wrong hands."  
"I understand fully. What I have learned is that you are searching this specific unit that imprisoned us but also are fighting against this _'The Legion'_ organization. Am I correct?" The scientist only received a silent nod from Alexei.

 _ **~Town of Beminnen, Southern Mistral~**_

"Alright guys, I will go get us some more dust" Ruby told Jaune, Ren and Nora.  
"I'll come too, you guys get us a room at the inn." Jaune said before Ruby had the chance to vanish.  
"Alright, we will wait you at the White Eli inn" Nora said as she pulled Ren to the other direction while mumbling something about pancakes.  
"Soo... What is it Jaune?" Ruby looked at the ground while they walked towards the near by dust shop.  
"I had that dream again... I am starting to think that..."  
"I know how you feel about her, I wish she would be alive as well but we haven't found any clue where she might be."  
"Sighs... You're right. So what do we need from the Dust shop?"  
"I do have everything else but I am running low on the gravity shots."  
"And Nora is down to her last two grenades for Magnhild and Ren is all out of his light rounds."

"Are you sure you do not want to talk more about it?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, well not at least just the two of us."  
"Later tonight?"  
"Sure." Jaune smiled lightly still feeling the pain of losing Pyrrha even if something told him that she was still alive.  
Only one so far who knew of these dreams was Ruby and that was only because by chance Ruby had found Jaune sleeping on his guard duty a month ago when Jaune spoke in his sleep.  
 _'I wonder what he meant with "what do you mean we are no longer on Remnant but on..." I shouldn't actually have woken him up at that point'_ Ruby thought to herself while Jaune took care of the business with their dust supplies.

Meanwhile near the inn Ren and Nora sat outside on the terrace as the night was falling.  
"So I wasn't the only one who found him speaking in his sleep.. Ren what did he tell you after you woke him up?" Nora only poked her pancakes with her fork not feeling like eating.  
"Same thing as he told you. You do know they'll go cold if you don't eat them now."  
"I know, but I am just worried of him and..."  
"I know I miss her too."

* * *

Alexei stood at the balcony of the command center build by his section and watched as the base had gotten larger and larger then previously.  
"General, they are bringing them through now." Engineer from the civilian side of his section came to him.

"Good, what about the core?"  
"Already being set up. We'll have everything up once the satellites are in orbit."

"Good, get some rest now, your workers too. I'll put my men handle rest of this."  
"Yes sir..."

"Yes?" Alexei looked as the engineer turned back to face him.

"Is it wise to let some of these local scientists walk so freely?"

"That's why I have you guys looking after them."

"Right. Good day sir."  
"Good day."

Meanwhile Darkar had set out with his squad aided by few of The Legacy's soldiers to scout the surrounding areas.  
"Darkar, sir!" The Legacy private came to Darkar holding out a map that was made by geographical drones.  
"What is it?"  
"We have a compound of unknown origins here. Seems abandoned, but I doubt it is."

"Let's check it out then. Can't risk letting that go by unchecked." Darkar lead the small platoon of men towards the compound.

* * *

~Near Beacon Academy~

"I think we should go the docs," Desire started," Since we don't know how long our supplies will last us. If we go there we can see if there some boats Leon can work on. If not we can make our way to the outskirts and see if there's any villages or towns."

A small breeze brushed against the group as they stood on a rooftop overlooking part of Vale. After getting up early and eating a small breakfast, Desire decided that they needed to leave Vale and head over to some other island or town.

"I think we should head to downtown Vale and see if we can find anymore supplies." Commented Thrush while he tightened his shoelace.

Desire gave a groan of annoyance, "No Thrush, it's too risky with all that grimm activity."

"Since we've been here the grimm have decreased. So it's just fine." Thrush snorted at his leader.

The girl growled with frustration at her partner. "Why must you always do this?"

"Do what?" Thrush asked innocently.

As the two began to argue, Gemini and Leon shook their heads.

"Not again." Leon groaned aloud.

"Can they stop acting like kids for one day?" Gemini whined to the boy next to her. The two shook their heads in disappointment. Desire looked at Leon and Gemini, her bright blue eyes now darken with anger. Gemini let out a small 'eep' of fear while Leon have a hard swallow.

"You two decide on where we go!" The leader growled in frustration. The other team members realized that Thrush had turned his attention to the others with the same dark expression.

Leon shied back a little from the glares he was receiving and couldn't find his voice. Gemini looked back and forth between Leon and the angry teens in front of her. She took a shaky breath and looked at Desire in the eyes.

"I think we should find a way to get to Beacon." Gemini thought her voice would sound so confident but it came it out as a squeak. Desire's eyes softened and she scratched the back of her head. Looking a little embarrassed. When Thrush saw this he did the same but he still kept his gaze on Gemini.

"And why is that." Thrush asked softly.

"There's still airships there we could repair or something." Gemini's face grew red. She had just said that to get them to stop arguing. Before Desire said anything, Leon slightly raised his hand and got the attention of his team members.

"I know a place that's near both the docks and downtown." As they started move they missed few strange things appear bellow them. Odd looking creatures came out of giant vibrating spheres of air and also strange green goo started forming in dark alleyways of the fallen city of Vale. Strange electrical clouds pulsing on the ground and on some light posts and electricity boxes, vibrating and pulsing areas of air started also appear to the destroyed city of Vale.

* * *

Darkar was walking through the warehouse with few of recently freed prisoners who had identified themselves to be Faunus species.

"Just what the hell is this!?" Darkar and the soldiers he was with were trying their best to hold back their laughter as they looked at what looked to be old British made Mark V tanks from the 1st world war.

"These are the vehicles they forced us to build... What is so funny?" One of the Faunus looked at Darkar already laughing harder than he should have.

"These...these things. These are... oh man, we better show you once we get back to our base." One of The Legacy's soldiers said.

"Probably put these relics in museum. But, that is not relevant at the moment. For now we will need help with getting these people back to base."

Darkar reached upward to his headset to open his communication with the base itself to report there findings. "Grim, come in, we need some help over here, can you send over some transports for personnel...and possibly vehicle as well, you might want to see what we found."

Back at base Alexei was watching as their first Topol-M systems were arriving and getting ready for launch.

The audio was a bit weak, but audible. Likely due to the surrounding area of the strange realm." _Grim, come in, we need some help over here, can you send over some transports?"  
_ "Huh? What? Oh, Yeah what ever, help is on the way." Alexei clearly hadn't paid _any_ attention at all to the message that he had received from Darkar.  
"Fire them to orbit. Oh and what ever Darkar asked send it to his way" Alexei walked out of the command center and straight into his office where he began to type in a password to the computer there. Patiently, he waited several minutes until a voice spoke out from the silence of the office.

" _ORAC systems online, Good day sir."_

"Good day ORAC, we have moved your new core to a new world we've come to."

" _Ah yes, the world that the attack to our base came from. Orbital satellites are getting into position, 14% of the satellites are in position now. I do how ever pick up movement in a town near by."_

"That must be Darkar, his squad and few of my soldiers."

" _They seem to be moving over here now and are requesting you to meet them outside"  
_ "Very well, can you already connect to my MCT?"

" _Yes, I have taken liberty to connect all the STF units to our military communications as well until they get their own communications here."_

"Good let's go" Alexei already was hearing helicopters arriving to the base.

As he walked outside of the tower structure build to the side of the mountain right next to the earth gate his jaw dropped open in pure disbelief. This had to be some kind of joke.

"What the hell are those!? D-did we go back in time or what!?" Alexei stated with a very confused tone in his voice.

"Well we decided to get ourselves familiar with the surroundings of this new base and we found a small town thirty klicks that way." Darkar pointed to North East before turning his attention back to the tanks and people getting off of the recently arrived helicopters.

"And we also found locals who lived there. We also located a number prisoners."

"Seriously British mk. V tanks and German A7Vs?"Alexei interrupted shifting the topic back to metal vehicles.  
"Yes.. they told us that the unit which was holding them as prisoners forced them to build these ancient pieces of junk. I couldn't make this shit up if I tried" Darkar explained as he folded his arms together.

"Hey those aren't ancient! They are brand new tech, no other Kingdom in this world has come this far with this specific technology!" One of the captured hostile engineers barked making the STF and The Legacy members present burst out in laughter.

"Hehe, take those prisoners away." Darkar wiped his tears of laughter before getting serious attitude again just as Alexei opened his mouth to ask

"So umm.. Why are they wearing those things... Wait did that tail move and those ears just definitely twitched! Are they anthros!?"

"Not exactly... apparently they are native species called 'Faunus'. They were apparently cut off from rest of this world by that unit we've been fighting, although they have not given us anything as to _who_ they are. Not even the civilians who they forced to work on these tanks would know who they were."  
"Seems like our mystery attacker is getting outside help as their army tech is nothing compared to ours and they clearly do not know how to command an army of troops efficiently"  
"Umm, maybe I can help with that." One of the freed scientists spoke up as he approached Darkar and Alexei, all the while holding a voice recorder like device.

"According to this we were captured by Atlas military or at least one of their units, I think the unit that captured us and took our families as hostage went rogue. Though as for specific information about this unit I cannot tell."

"This is valuable information. ORAC, analyze the voices and put them to the recognition software. Thanks to you, this should be more than enough information to start our operation. Just keep it as a secret from everyone else, we do not want to compromise your families lives."

"You mean there might be a mole still among us?"

Alexei only nodded as he walked off leaving Darkar to watch over things. Meanwhile the Faunus refugees were directed to the medical tents to be examined and checked up. There would be much work needed to be done now in establishing a refugee camp.

 _ **~2 days later somewhere over Atlas~**_

Known only to Alexei, few people in the command center and the people currently on the Ilyushin IL-76D waiting to arrive to area over which they would jump off the plane in the dark of the night.  
These 20 people in the two planes were part of Classified Assault Platoon and they were on their way to deliver on a promise given to the freed scientists back on Menagerie.

"200 seconds until drop zone! Prepare for the HALO jump guys!" A Lieutenant on the plane walked past the people sitting on the sides of the plane while inspecting the packages in the middle of the cargo bay.  
"Alright, seems to be in order. Once we land I will tell you what our mission is."  
"What about us?" Two scientists walked to the cargo bay from the cockpit.  
"You two will stay behind and wait for us at the extraction point."

"60 seconds!" One of the soldiers spoke up.  
"We'll get your families freed. Do not worry." The lieutenant patted reassuringly the two scientists shoulders as the back of the cargo bay started to open and everyone taking part of the upcoming ground operation stood up preparing to jump.

"How do you think they will survive such a great fall without the protection of the aura?" One of the two scientists whispered.  
"I do not know, but I believe it might have something to do with those backpacks they are carrying. What do you think they contain?"  
"Most likely some type of a airbag or gravity engine."

At the same time on the ground there was a patrol walking through the forest.  
"Hey did you guys hear that?" One of them stopped to look around.  
"No, what did you hear?"  
"Strange soft roaring like sound."  
"It might just be some Grimm, let's keep on moving this forest gives me the creeps at night." The group of three people kept on walking back towards a compound that was kept in the darkness even after nightfall.

These three though would never get the chance to get back to the compound alive.

At the compound the prisoners were at their cells after long day of forced labor while other patch was about to be taken to the dust mines to work the night shift but that very soon changed as alarms went off.  
"Lock them up! We have a perimeter preach!"

At the same time the patrol heard a loud explosion near the compound.

"What was th- Urgh!" First of the three soldiers was shot dead.

"What? Who are yo-" The two others turned only to get knives through their throats.  
 _"Patrol-03 do you read?... Patrol-03 respond!"  
_ "Grhm..." One of the attackers took up the helmet and spoke into the mic inside it.  
"We are under attack by unknown people help... help... Aaargh!" The attackers fired their weapons into the air before crushing the helmets.  
"That should work as additional distraction. Alright, we are moving towards a prison compound that our new friends families are held at, clear out all hostiles. We are going in blind for now but in next 10 minutes we should have initial recon systems operational. All troops move out!" The satellite system was only at 45% at this point as the planet they were on was larger than Earth.  
"Yest!"  
 _"This is Lighthouse-1, CAPS-1-1 do you copy? Over."  
_ "This is CAPS-1-1, loud and clear. We are moving towards the target area now, over."  
 _"We have good news, first three satellites will arrive to your location early. Hurry it up. Over and out"_  
"Roger that, thanks for the heads up. CAPS-1-1 over and out."

The four squads that had just moments ago jumped from the airplane were now clearing their way towards the compound in silence. There were several patrols sent towards their location but none of them survived the encounter with the four CAP squads.  
The four CAP squads soon started to go each towards their own designated areas as their Mobile Command Terminals or MCTs came online.  
"CAP Squads, on my mark... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Breach!" The inside of the camp was filled with gas canisters spewing sleeping gas all over the compound making guards and prisoners fall asleep.  
There were though few guards coming from underground parts of the compound revealing to the rescue teams that there might be more to this compound that they thought.  
 _"CAPS-3-1 here, We are breaching the underground area, you guys clear the prisoners and rick the topside with fireworks."  
_ "This is CAPS-1-1, copy CAPS-3-1, CAPS-2 and CAPS-4, set up the charges as you rescue the prisoners. We'll get us few rides."

* * *

Meanwhile the squads progress was closely monitored from Menagerie as the satellites and drones flew over the compound. The only radio chatter that was currently heard through the radios was only that of the CAP squads on the ground.

"CAP Squads, this is Lighthouse-1"  
 _"CAPS-1-1 here, Lighthouse-1 go ahead."  
_ "We are picking up movement from the North East, hurry up and get the prisoners out of there now. You have 3 minutes."  
 _"Got it Lighthouse. We are on our way to the extraction point... CAPS, let's move out and send this place flying sky high."_ The squads were seen getting the last prisoners on board the trucks and then starting to head to the extraction point.  
 _"Screw call signs, Victor here, they are right on top of us! Command we need bit of help over here."  
_ "Air support is on its way, hang in there boys." The operational commander reached to the person in charge of The Legacy's air units.  
"Get some jets there fast. Where are our nearest ones?"  
"15 minutes out sir. I'll get them right on it." The air command officer went straight to business.  
"This is Air Command 2-3-1, Barghast squadron, you are needed, sending you coordinates now."  
 _"Barghast Squadron copy, on our way."_

"Air support is 15 minutes out boys." _  
"Tell them to hurry up, we almost lost one of the trucks already. Damn these things are slow."_

The eyes were on the radar map showing jets speeding towards their brothers in arms as the minutes felt to slow down from the anticipation.

* * *

On the ground the trucks were speeding as fast as they could while some of the CAP squad soldiers kept on firing at the VTOLs following and firing at them.  
 _"This is your final warning, stop now or we will open fire."_ One of the VTOLs announced getting a reply from one of the CAP soldiers.  
"Where the fuck was the first warning? Here is our first and final warning, stop fucking following us!" The soldier took a RPG-26 Aglen and fired it at the closest VTOL.  
The co-pilot of the VTOL noticed that the bright flash.  
"Evade! Evade!" But it was all too late as the rocket propelled grenade sped towards them hitting them right where the cockpit was.

"Well that is one... less" The soldier who had fired the Aglen now watched as their air support arrived shooting down the remaining VTOLs.  
"This is Victor, thanks for the assist Barghast squadron."  
 _"Don't mention it, now let's get you safely to the extraction point."_

After another 15 minutes the trucks parked next to the waiting Ilyushin planes and started loading the freed prisoners to planes, some of them even started to wake up so it made the soldiers work little bit easier and soon after this they were already on their way back to The Legacy's main base on Remnant.

 _ **~Town of Beminnen, Southern Mistral~**_

Around the same time as the Ilyushins were taking off from Atlas territory Ruby and Jaune arrived to the inn after going to market place to search information and some more supplies for the road.  
Ren and Nora were waiting for them at the lobby.

"We're back" Ruby said exhausted.  
"What happened?" Nora looked at Ruby and Jaune who were all sweaty and exhausted like they had just ran a marathon.  
"We were being followed but we lost them. I think" Ruby said sipping a glass of water.

"I did manage to rip this off one of them though, just as Ruby knocked one of them in the air after they had tried to hold us down" Jaune placed a small piece of cloth on the table. The cloth bared a demonic skull in the middle, on the top read 'Légion' and on the bottom there was a unknown language reading 'Legio Sum Quia Multi Sumus'  
"Legio- what?" Nora looked at the piece of cloth.  
"This is certainly not a language we are familiar with." Ren said as he pondered what language this could be. _'Could this be a dialect of some older language on Remnant? No it couldn't it almost seems like it doesn't originate from this world'_  
"What kind of language is this, if it isn't from our world?" Nora pointed out.  
"Well that's what we thought as well" Jaune mentioned.  
"Yes. The weapons some of them carried were nothing that we had seen before, but then again their clothes were same as the towns people" Suddenly Ruby and Jaune hid themselves on the couch they were sitting on sideways facing each other as they saw two familiar faces coming into the inn.  
"That's them. They must be still looking for us.

"Wohin sind sie gegangen?" A man face full of scars in his 30s spoke first.  
"Shut up you idiot. Speak fucking English and No, I do not know where they went." A very beautiful woman hissed at the man.

"Ma'am, I have a suggestion." Another man spoke.

"What is it?" The woman was still hissing as she looked around herself before turning towards the second man.  
"They do not know you, but you know their description so why not wait for them here and we'll be outside scouting if we see them."

"Not a bad idea actually. Do not forget it is your fault that we were almost found out so you're paying my stay here."

"Yes ma'am" The two men started walking back outside while the woman still looked around the room.  
"Yo, barkeep. Some wine please."  
"Coming right up... There you go."  
"Thank you, hmm interesting." The woman noticed Ren and Nora.  
"Hello, can I sit here?" The woman said with a friendly face pointing to the couch where Jaune and Ruby had just sat on before they rushed to upstairs of the inn when the woman had turned to the two men.  
"Of course." Ren said hiding his nervousness well.

"So what are two so young people doing here?... Oh where are my manners. My name is Abigail Amsel."  
"My name is Ren and this is my friend Nora. We are just resting here for few days until our friends arrive to pick us up." Ren shook the woman's hand feeling cold chills go down his spine instantly.

"We are heading next to Atlas to meet our family."  
"Oh you are from Atlas too"  
"Umm, yes. If you'll excuse me we need to get this" Ren said as he showed a incoming call to his scroll.  
The woman now known as Abigail was left there, watching as Ren and Nora walked upstairs. _'Hmm they are hiding something, oh well I'll find out in the morning, this wine is just divine'_ Abigail though as she took another sip.

Upstairs in the team RNJR's room Ren put the scroll on loudspeaker.  
 _"Are you sure you are alone now?"  
_ "Yes, now who are you?" Ren asked yet again.

" _Just a guardian angel. The woman who sat next to you is very dangerous, more dangerous that you can think so stay away from her."_

"Why should we trust you?" Jaune asked being annoyed at the cryptic voice.

" _Let's just say that I have seen that woman tear open innocent people while they were alive."  
_ "Who are you and how do you even know something like this?" Ruby asked as she shivered just at the thought of someone being so cruel.  
 _"The Legion, a army not from this world, cruel evil forces are on the move." W_ ith that the call was cut off.  
"I do not like this at all" Ruby said before continuing. "I think we should have one of us on a lookout while others rest, I'll take the first..."  
"Ruby, you need to get some rest as well, I will take the first watch, you and Jaune take the two last watches." Ren put his hand over Ruby's left shoulder.  
"Alright, good night everyone." Ruby saw that there was no changing of Ren's mind so she, Jaune and Nora went on to sleep while Ren stayed up.  
 _'Who are these people? Something is going on that we do not see'_ Ren thought as he looked through the window to the dark streets seeing the woman and the two men meet outside the inn. One thing though was certain to him that this woman and these two men were dangerous after what Jaune and Ruby had told them and they should change scenery first thing in the morning.

Few hours later at the town center there were people in hoods gathered in the shadows of a small park there. These people wore the Mistral's royal courts guards emblem.

"So what have you found of these people?"  
"Well they speak unknown languages and they have harassed locals."  
"We found their hideout but it was empty by the time we raided the place."

"We on the other hand heard some of them speaking in our language and saying something about, hey didn't you have a recording of it?"  
"Yes. Here it is" One of the hooded people pulled out their scroll and played a recording to the group.  
 _"So they managed to get to this world. Malachi ain't going to like this at all, The Legacy always ruins the plans we have, those fucking bastards. Hey whose there?"  
_ "That is all we got before they almost found us out."

"Have you found out anything about this _'Legacy'_ they spoke of?"  
"Unfortunately nothing, nothing on Malachi either."  
"Hmm report this back to the Haven and we will keep searching more information here."

~ _ **Somewhere in Vale~**_

"I still can't believe that this place still looks good after three years." Leon sighed in disbelief as he cradled some sort of contraption.

"You said that like...a hundred times already." Groaned Thrush as he laid back against the wall he was sitting at.

"Thrush, stop." Desire commanded to the boy. "This his home."

Thrush mumbled something under his breathe but said nothing else. In one side of the warehouse Gemini practiced her attacks on invisible targets.

"I'm still surprised that Leon practically lived here!" She grunted as she stood up from a roll.

Leon blushed a little before saying, "Well my parents loved to build and they didn't really have any room for all of it so why not live in a warehouse." Desire gave a small smile at that then shifted her gaze back to her scroll and frowned.

"Still down." She reported to the others.

"I thought that one guy said he would fix it." Thrush huffed as he shot a hook from his glove. Everyone was silent as they remembered him.

Shaking her head, Desire stood up and picked up her bow.

"Gemini, I want you to come with me. We need to go down the street to that shop you kept pointing out." Desire said, wanting to forget about him. Gemini nodded and followed her leader as she was making her way to the entrance.

Outside there was a very strong thunder storm rising quickly and more strange creatures appeared to roam the streets. These creatures attacked anything that was not their own kind even some humans coming through the spheres, but there were some humans they did not attack. These people wore gray and white camouflaged clothes with green and brown vests and pads on their knees shoulders and elbows.

One of these people had taken a position on a apartment building and saw Gemini and Desire exit the building and walk towards the store.

 _ **~City of Atlas~**_

At the Schnee Dust Company's main office there was one very angry man raging to his subordinates.

"How could you let this happen? You are all incompetent IDIOTS!"

"We are very sorry sir. We will find out who are responsible for this incursion to our mining compound."

"Oh and how will you do that? The whole place was blown up!"  
There was a knock on the door.  
"What is it?"

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Schnee, but I might have a answer to your problems."  
"I am listening Mr. Jersey... What are the rest of you still doing here? Get back to work!"  
"Yes Mr. Schnee." The head of Schnee Dust Company was very much on edge after receiving news of one of his compounds holding workers was raided, the only people who knew of the compound were the people who were leaving his office and the man who had just entered the room.

"So what is it? How can you help me?"

"I might know who is responsible for this unforgivable act of aggression, though promise me you will not involve the army into this, not yet at least."

"Very well, go on."

"We can provide you with some extra security, with our technology..."

"Hah, your technology? It is ancient, useless."  
"Please let me finish Mr. Schnee. With some of our "ancient" technology we can provide blind spots in the most important areas of your dust mining operations. The enemy you have against you is a clever and evil one, we are here only by chance and want you to help defeat this evil."

"Very well, do what you must and we will see how it works."  
"It will be done." The man dressed in the fancy suit bowed and walked outside of the office meeting one of his own subordinates on his way out.

"What the hell are you imbeciles doing!? I told you to let me know the moment those idiots from the Sentinels and Legacy arrive to this piece of shit world" The suited man grabbed hold of the other's throat with pure anger.  
"Nnrgh... So...ry..sir... we..." The man fell silent at his neck and windpipe were crushed.

"You there, Why wasn't this information given to me earlier? ANSWER ME!"

"Malachi, sir, please forgive us. We were fools to delay this, we... he thought that if we delayed this and made it up you wouldn't be mad." 2nd man pointed to the dead man on the ground.

"Argh useless pieces of garbage all of you" Malachi swung his hand crushing the other mans head while sending his corpse flying against a pillar in the hallways of the Schnee Dust Company.

After Malachi reached to the outside of the SDC head office he saw a car being parked to the front and a young girl with long snow white hair and a very elegant dress stepped out surrounded by bodyguards.  
"This way Ms. Schnee, your father is expecting you." One of the bodyguards directed the young girl towards the building while there were lot of Faunus demonstrators held back by the police shouting at the girl.

"You criminals!"

"Down with the SDC!"

"Go in a hole and die!"  
Malachi looked at the girl in middle of the bodyguards and saw that she was crying.

' _She might be a problem in the future'_ Malachi thought as he kept on walking in his human form.

 _ **~Earth, Russian far east~**_

"Hold the defenses!" Sentinels and Legacy soldiers fought bravely a losing battle while they were evacuating civilians from a village in middle of nowhere.

"Do not let those fuckers get any closer guys! Let's get these civilians out of here, we have only 5 minutes time to get the planes in the air!" Casualties were heavy and the commanders of three platoons were already dead along side many of the other officers that were there.

"That's the last of them!" A pilot shouted to the soldiers to pull back and get into the planes.

" _This is White Falcon, are you guys ready?"_

"White Falcon you are green to deliver the package!"

Around 50 kilometers away one of The Legacy's Air Force based generals B-2 Spirit bombers opened up its bomb bay doors and launched a tactical nuclear missile giving just enough time for the planes to take off and get out of the blast radius.

"Burn in hell you fucks." One of the STF soldiers spit out from back of a Globemaster plane before the cargo bay doors closed. The battle did not go as planned,worst of all large number of Legacy an STF forces were lost. But,thankfully their deaths were not in vain as it led to successful evacuation of the civilian populace.  
The soldiers were quiet heads hanging down while the civilians cried for lost loved ones, but is also made The Legacy's and STF's resolve to keep on fighting stronger.

There would be time to mourn later but for now the civilians on board of the  
transports had to be flown to safety.  
"I do hope the Generals will have that meeting soon. We can't go on like this."  
"I agree, hey STF guys, I heard your Admirals are having a meeting soon, is it with our Generals?"  
"Yes, it should be next week and I agree, we can't keep up with this. We need new weaponry and badly." the discussion on the plane went on and continued even after landing at one of the safe cities controlled by the Sentinels Task Forces.

Early next morning in the town of Beminnen on Remnant was fairly quiet except for one house in particular where shouting was heard.  
"How the hell you could let them get outside of the town border? Lord Malachi is going to have my skin for this! Fucking find them!" Abigail emptied her glass of wine and poured some more as she knew she was screwed. Abigail had been tasked of finding surviving students of Beacon Academy for some reason.  
 _'I do not know why he wants to find them but I do know he has a plan for them.'_ Abigail thought to herself before she got some good news. _  
_"Ma'am! We found them! One of our scouting parties found them!"  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go after them?"

To the north of the town in a large forest Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren were now running after they found out that they were being followed by the same people who attacked Ruby and Jaune few days ago.  
"Come on we gotta hurry!" Ruby shouted as she fired her Crescent Rose at their chasers.  
"Quickly, this way" A woman in a white cloak and with Mistralian Royal Guards emblem on her cloak motioned to Jaune.  
"Guys! This way!" He in return motioned his friends to follow him.  
"What is Mistral's Royal Guard doing all the way here?"  
"We got word of a shady organization had set foot in the kingdom and that this was their place of operation so we were sent to investigate... This way hurry." The guard motioned team RNJR to go in a abandoned looking farm house, but once they were inside it did not look that abandoned.  
"You must be team RNJR, I am Reolin Kaye, commander of the Royal Guards in this area."  
"My name is Ruby Rose. Who are those people who were after us?"  
"We know as much as you do, all we know is that they call themselves as 'Legion', they have been stirring up trouble past few months, but now we got to hurry, right this way" Reolin opened up a hidden hatch door taking them underground and away from the forest, they now knew for sure that they had stumbled on another dark conspiracy conspiring to make the world of Remnant fall, it also seemed that the events from two years ago would be just around the corner when Ruby with the help of her friends foiled Salem's, her inner circles and the White Fang's plans to plunge Remnant into chaos. This time though Ruby knew that just team RNJR along side with Blake and her friends would not be enough to stop the upcoming storm.

 _ **~New Vale National Park~**_

The ground shook violently. The leaves and plants around the large park shook and consented to the jarring motion the wind commanded of them. Within the emptiness in between the foliage a small black void sizzled into existence. A dark energy sprouted forth surrounding the dark void, and giving it life. The voidness grew to the size of a baseball, then basketball, and finally it expanded further to reach the size of a small semi-truck. It began to cry out in strikes of lighting. Threatening to cause an inferno around itself.

Just as quickly as the dark void appeared it vanished. With a final cry of defiance it shot out a strike of dark lightning leaving in its place two figures surrounded by various worn suitcases and tools.

The taller of the two figures reached for his face to remove the straps from his gas mask. Doing so he let the fragrance of the living natural air hit his nose. He stood content in the now gentle and sweet breeze of this world. His gifted brown trench coat swaying passively at his knees. It felt good to be wearing it again after so many years. It reminded him of his friends, his comrades, his family.

It had been so long since he stood on grass this green and vibrant. He noted a speedy butterfly peacefully feasting on a red rose. The creature living its live without a care in world. Almost made the Spartan envious.

The other figure beside him stirred. Stretching out its rather elongated dark arms. He smiled in appreciation for the teens' help. The Dark One at his side was now 13 years old. The child he once knew had definitely grown over these last few years.

"You alright?"

The Dark Humanoid child looked up the two inches that Artyom still had on him. "Yes, I am fine." The dark child took the time to look around at their environment. He quickly noticed the closest human being well over 100 meters away. This park was large enough and had enough foliage to cover their arrival. He was secretly glad for this. As a child he had to be wary of who he met. And still though he had many friends and family now he could not always control a habit of being overly cautious.

"This does not seem like the Vale we left."

"Well Vale was in ruins when we left it remember? After all this time I am sure that they rebuilt it."

"Yes..." The Dark One agreed

"Come on, lets go meet the locals, and ask for directions to Beacon."

Assuming the form of a teenager with dark hair and black cloak covering his body Weisser fell in step with the Spartan. It felt nice to finally be able to come back. How he missed his friends and family here on Remnant. He could not help but allow his human face to smile perhaps Weiss would welcome him with open arms. Even if it would seem uncharacteristic of the Heiress. Weisser could hope.

With each person now holding a suitcase and in Artyom's case slinging over his back a rather large Railgun. They walked out from behind the bushes, and found it easy enough to find the large natural park's exit. They stood in wonder for several seconds as their eyes once more lay on the tremendous buildings and skyscrapers that they had long since associated with Vale.

Soon enough they came upon a mother happily guiding her son by the hand down the street.

"Excuse me!" Artyom asked

"Yes?" she answered?

"How can I get to Beacon Academy, ma'am?"

"Beacon?... Oh you must mean New Beacon" She corrected. "You can take this road here for two blocks" She motioned with her free hand. "Then on your right is the Bullhead airport. They have routes going all over the city and to New Beacon."

"Thank you" Artyom replied gratefully.

With a quick nod the women left on her way. The child following obediently beside her.

"New Beacon?"

"Things change" Artyom reasoned.

"Come along, Weisser lets go find our friends."

Sure enough they managed to find airport easily enough and paying for the flight to New Beacon was easy enough using the old Lien Artyom had kept on his person for the last three years. Soon enough the two were flying through the air once more on their way to New Beacon. Artyom was excited he would finally reunite with his good friend Bartholomew Oobleck. He wondered briefly if the historian ever did write his novel about life in the Metro.

Meanwhile the Dark One remained silent as they approached their destination. There was a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. An unwelcomed feeling, a dangerous feeling. It churned his stomach, and slowly he his form felt despair. A darkness had befallen Beacon, the Dark One was sure of it!

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ We are terribly sorry for long wait for new chapter we the authors of this chapter have all been busy and especially I have suffered a lot from writers block trying to figure out a way to get the ideas on "paper" in the correct way. The chapter is out now finally after so many months. constructive criticism, advices and ideas are always welcome  
~Psihopatul


End file.
